Shadow (Ro)
Shadow is a muscular, long-furred, solid silver and black tom with poison green eyes and a scar near his shoulder blade. Description Appearance :Shadow is average sized. He is normal height for a cat his age, and has a roughly shaped triangular face. His nose is a grayish pinkish, and his ears are triangular. He has a very muscular body, and has a long tail. His somewhat long, fluffy solid silver and black fur clash violently against each other. His muzzle, chest, belly paws, and tail-tip are all silver, and the rest of his pelt is black. He has very sharp claws and teeth, and his venomous green eyes take on a round shape. Health Physical Health :Shadow is extremely fit, and exercises and trains by himself constantly. He usually never gets sick, but when he does, he recovers quickly. Mental Health :Shadow is very intelligent when it comes to things that he is good at, and doesn't seem to have any mental issues. He doesn't try to do the things he doesn't like to do, though. Personality :Shadow is extremely brave, yet very naive and a total rebel. He can't care less about groups of some sorts, making him very anti-social. He can be rather sarcastic, and maybe a bit too cocky and tactless, but he's a good cat in heart. He shows the traits of a loyal warrior, but due to his anti-social attitude and his hate for the Clans, he refuses to join. Shadow is very playful towards the few that are close to him, and helpful to all cats that needs help, no matter how badly they treat him. Skills and Abilities :Shadow is amazing at battling, and has great battle tactics. He can blend in with the darkness around him, making him good at ambushing and evading other cats. He is also good at jumping, climbing and swimming, but is poor at hunting. Life Backstory :Shadow was born as a rogue to two parents and a sister. After getting lost and separating with them when he was only a few moons old, MoorClan took him in for him to stay for the next few moons, but he did not become a true member of the Clan. Cats around him bullied him and had such high expectations of him, that he grew to resent the Clan. When he had trained enough in the Clan, he decided to run away from all the troubles and the warrior code and try and continue his old life as a loner. Shadow left the Clan, and tried to continue his old life, but found that he couldn't face the old memories of his lost family and eat prey outside the Clans peacefully, and turned to stealing prey from the Clans. He became skillful at taking prey without them noticing, and lived a somewhat comfortable life after that. Roleplay :Shadow is seen hunting prey outside the Clan. Character Pixels Shadow.loner.png|Loner Life Image Trivia *He is the age of a senior apprentice to a young warrior. *Shadow's life image does not match his description, but it was the closest one that Crys could find. Shadow actually has less silver and is not a tabby. Category:Rogue Category:Crystal's Cats Category:Toms Category:Former Loner